


mcdonalds

by fiddle_stix



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: Fluff ball Nico and Doctor Will ft 'Sassy Hero Bros Who Saved The World and Act Like a Bunch of Gosspiy Girls, Jason Attempting to Reason But Usually Ending Up Participating in Their Plans' squad and google translate Italian





	

Nico jogged up the steps of the infirmary, greeted by Will’s somewhat surprised, still smiling face.

 

“I didn’t think you’d show up,” he said honestly.

 

“You want me to leave?”

 

Will was quiet for a moment before deciding to move on. “What was that conversation about? The look on Percy’s face cracked me up.”

 

Nico couldn’t think of an answer that he wanted to share, so he just shrugged. “I’ll tell you another time.”

 

Will raised his eyebrows at him. “Whatever Death Boy.”

 

Nico scowled.

 

\--

 

Will knew the Apollo cabin and the majority of the camp had a bet on who, out of him and Nico would confess. He knew that one of his sisters, Kayla, had bet on him, and was trying to, not so subtly, try to get him to confess. He also knew that Percy, Jason and Leo, otherwise known as ‘Sassy Hero Bros Who Saved The World and Act Like a Bunch of Gosspiy Girls, Jason Attempting to Reason But Usually Ending Up Participating in Their Plans’ squad, were constantly spying on him and the dark haired boy.

  
Will at this point knew a lot of what the camp speculated about Nico and himself. But it didn’t really matter at this point what he knew, but what the others didn’t know.

 

They didn’t know that Will sneaked out almost every night, walking through camp with Nico because the harpies didn’t bother the son of Hades. They didn’t know that almost every night they sneaked across the border, sometimes wandering along the road, or even, if Will decided Nico was healthy enough, sometimes shadow travelled to the cities filled with mortals.

 

They didn’t know that Will’s second favorite place in the whole world, and probably Nico’s too, was when they went for a midnight Mcdonald's, just they two of them, the conversation varying topics. They certainly didn’t know about the pair’s trip to a games store, where Nico almost freaked out, when he spotted a corner purely dedicated to Mythomagic. They didn’t know that Will and Nico had brought many figures, their secret combined collection slowly growing, the two getting caught in some heated games.

 

But the biggest thing that none of the other campers knew was Will and Nico’s favorite place. They didn’t know the reason that either boy got up in the morning, they didn’t know why either chose to stay in the land of the living. 

 

The pair’s favorite place, above all else, was also the cheesiest. Nobody knew that the small scary, son of Hades, loved being in Will’s arms, more than anything else. Nobody knew that Will felt invincible, when he and Nico were wrapped around each other, clinging to each other, both with feelings of safety and home. Nobody knew, that while Nico and Will were cuddled up to each other, that they were no longer on person. They were one soul, inhabiting two bodies. 

 

Well that’s to say, that no one knew of it, until that particular night, were some Romans just so happened to be visiting, which included the two praetors and Nico’s sister. It also happened to include Percy and Annabeth, who were staying over the summer. Unfortunately it happened to include all the people that Nico and Will were ‘happy’ to call friends.

 

The night also happened to include the clique, mortal tradition, of the game truth or dare. The majority of the camp sat in a circle, an Aphrodite girl explaining the rules. Truths and dares were thrown around the room, some surprising and some hilarious. 

 

Sadly for Will, Piper picked him, and fearing that he would get a horrifying dare, chose truth, which he immediately regretted. A gleam appeared in her eye, and he let out a groan. Everyone held a similar expression, hoping that their bets would be finally settled, none of them realizing that he had already been done, months ago.

 

“Do you have feelings for anyone in this room? If so who?” said Piper with a smirk.

 

Will thought for a second before saying out of nowhere “Posse dire lore?”, which he knew Nico would understand as  _ can I tell them? _ Through his time of dating the boy, Will had learnt Nico’s mother tongue, the dark haired boy being surprisingly patient with him.

 

Everyone stared at Will, as he didn’t directly address the question to Nico, so they were all confused to why he was spurting Italian, and what he was saying. There was a moment where everyone waited, no one saying anything, before a voice spoke up.

 

“Se devi. Deve essere fatto a un certo punto giusto?”  _ If you must. It has to be done right? _

 

Everyone looked to stare at Nico, who gave an encouraging smile.

 

“Did you just confess? In Italian,” asked Piper, sounding taken aback.

 

“Not exactly,” said Will, seeing the majority of the camper’s faces drop. “We did that ages ago,” added Will with a smile.

 

“Eight months,” contributed Nico.

 

Everyone was silent, so Will continued. “I guess this isn’t the most eventful or fun way to present this, but I mean who cares. We are surprised that you didn’t find out though. We thought you’d catch us by now.”

 

There was a silence that seemed to last for an eternity, before Kayla asked, “Who confessed first? Please say it was you, Will?”

 

“Nope,” he replied with a grin.

 

“Really? Nico?”

  
“Nope. Guess again.”

 

Everyone sat there confused.

 

“We realized that you guys all had a bet on us, as you guys are terrible at hiding it, so we decided to confess at the same time to confuse you all,” said Will happily.

 

“Oh My GODS! That is so cute, but I lost my bet so darn it, but congratulations. OTP. Oh no I’m becoming an Aphrodite child. Help!”

 

Everyone burst out laughing, Piper reaching over to lightly shove Kayla. A party of sorts happened around them, and Nico was immediately cornered for details. Will was being approached by the ‘Sassy Hero Bros Who Saved The World and Act Like a Bunch of Gosspiy Girls, Jason Attempting to Reason But Usually Ending Up Participating in Their Plans’ squad who were almost definitely looking to lecture him about not hurting their friend.

 

To his enormous relief his beautiful boyfriend popped up at his shoulder, grabbing his hand.

 

“Hey Neeks,” said Will happily, squeezing the boys hand.

 

“Mcdonalds?”

 

“Mcdonalds.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! It's Izaac again! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little short one. I just finished reading the first four of the Heroes of Olympus for the millionth time and now have to find my Blood of Olympus. Solangelo is my like favorite, although we all know that Percabeth is the ultimate. Just consider all they've done for each other. Anyway, apologizes for the terrible Italian, I used google translate. Have a wonderful day, beautiful people! :)


End file.
